Letters To The AWESOME Prussia and Gilbird
by Zithe
Summary: so, if you can't guess from the title, this is LETTERS TO THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! Please write and i will post the letters and the replies in the story! Read it to see your reply. SORRY ITS SO SHORT! REPLIES WILL BE LONGER! I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to join the bandwagon and do some Letters to Prussia. Sorry this entry is short, but i will make the replies longer. please write?**

YO! This is the Awesome Prussia here! I've been seeing a lot of ''Letters to ...'' so since I, being the Awesome me, decided to participate! So, WRITE ME! I'll post the letters and the replies on here! You can ask me any question and i'll answer! OH YEAH! The awesome Gilbird wants letters to! Don't forget to write to him! So...yeah! That is, write to the Awesome me and the Awesome Gilbird and we'll reply IMMEDIATLEY! (like i said, letters and replies will be posted). I'll translate for Gilbird if ya write to 'im.

**A/N: what do you guys think? This is my first time writing in Prussia's P.O.V PLEASE WRITE LETTERS! Thank you~**

**(will update frequently)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Prussia~!

Just sayn', your my favorie country. Well, ex-country.

Anyhoo, I was just wondering, why are you so Awesome?Because there has to be a reason... People and countries aren't just born like that. It takes real skill to be Awesome.

2nd question- do you like cheese?

And a question for Gilbird- how does it feel to be owned by the Awesome Prussia?

Ok, thanks :)~~~

sent in by Hetalia4evz

HEY THERE!  
Thanks and why do people keep bringing up my non-countryness? I'm just too Awesome to be a country! Why am i Awesome? Isn't that obvious? I'm Awesome 'cause im me! duh! hahaha! But seriously, if your not me, it takes a LOOOOT of practice to be Awesome. West tried it once. I'm not allowed to talk about that... Do i like cheese? Yes. Yes i do. especially if its melted over wurst and cooked to perfection~ Jesus, I'm starting to sound like France...Gilbird says, and i quote, 'cheep cheep cheep cheep, cheep. cheep cheep cheep. CHEEP!' and what THAT means is, 'First of all, Gilbert does not OWN me, i live with him of my own free will. Second of all, its...awesome. I'm the Awesomest bird in the world. Trust me, i checked.' Allright, that answer all your questions? I bet it did 'cause i'm awesome like that. Gilbird says ''Keep sending in reviews!'  
Prussia,OUT :D


	3. Chapter 3

H-Hey Gil! And Gilbird!

Everyone decided to forget about me again, so i'm writing you a letter.

How's it going? T-The other day Ivan and I played hockey, and I beat him! Kicked his ass, if I do say so myself. :) ((A-Although I may have ended up with a bruised wrist and a black eye))

Oh! O-One minute..

...

Sorry 'bout that, eh. Kumakuro needed his food. ((He still can't remember my name D: i remember his; why can't he remember who I am?))

Well, I should go. Québec invited me to a Festival d'Hiver. Bye!

-Matthew Williams, Canada

PS: Were you the one who stole my last bottle of maple syrup? You're going to have to pay me back; it's not cheap, eh...

Hey Mattie!

How could anyone forget you? Your almost close to being as Awesome as me! It goes well.  
You played hockey against that Freak Ivan? Why? He is seriously mentally disturbed. Good job at beating him though! Didnt know you had it in you. DID HE HURT YOU? Do i need to launch an attack on that drunken bastard?

Um, I'm pretty sure your bears' name is Kumajiro, if i remember`write. Don't worry about it! He is just a bear!  
No i did NOT take your maple syrup!  
YES YOU DID!  
SHUT UP! Sorry,that was Gilbird, apparently, he can type! o_o i did not know that. Anyway, can't wait to see you again Mattie ;)  
Prussia,OUT :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Gilbert,

I've been hearing a couple rumors from other countries and I do not know which side to believe so I thought i would ask the awesome you and Gilbird for help. You guys say you know everything. Is it true that you sleep with a couple of your journals each night? I am really confused because South Italy, Roderich, and Ludwig said you did and France, Spain, and North Italy said you did.

Which side is true? Oh and Inclosed in this box is a bottle of syrup and an outfit for Gilbert. I thought he would like a cool black ninja outfit I just finished sewing since it came out too small for my Voodoo dolls. I was also told by some country with a red sweater and white flag you liked syrup…His name seemed to have slipped my mind but im sure after I drop this in the box I will remember.

Please respond and best regards,

-Madrianna

((8D awesome job as prussia. I used my OC to talk to you because….well I'm not to good at roleplaying. 83 yes she has voodoo dolls. fear her jk XD)

I TOLD THEM THAT IN CONFIDENCE! Did they tell you it was pink too? DAMN THEM! IM GOING TO KILL THEM! Uh, what i MEANT to say is, That is NOT true! They are all liars. Yes, even Ita-chan. THEY LIE! Dont listen to ANYTHING Roderich tells you! He's a lying greedy selfish bastard. It's all lies. I don't sleep with my journal. I mean, I DON'T HAVE A JOURNAL!

He's right, it's a diary!

SHUT UP GILBIRD! next time i write replies, he's going in his cage...

Thanks for the syrup! I was running out of the one i stole fro- er i mean the one Mattie gave me, tell him i said thanks. Gilbird loves his ninja outfit. That's what he wanted to be for Halloween but we couldnt find any small ones...thanks again!

Gilbird says 'Send in MORE reviews!'

Prussia, OUT :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dear The Awesome Gilbert,

If you and any other country fought now, how would you win? (We all know you would win because you are AWESOME!) Also, how do you sleep at night with Germany and Italy always together? lol! I mean the Awesome you needs sleep too ya know lol!

Oh! And Gilbird, do you have a crush on anyone? You are sooooo cute you could get any chick on the block *wink* So who would it be?

Love,

Pookey!

P.S. YOUR ARE AWESOME! Love you!

hey,

How would i win? That's totally obvious! I would use my Awesomeness to blind them and then DESTROY MY ENEMY! Okay, West says i need to plan out a good, un-beatable strategy and make some allies to help me. Yeah right! The Awesome me doesnt need Allies! I can beat anyone i want!

How do i sleep at night? Gott, let me tell you, it is NOT easy. You can hear them gettin' it on every night! They are SO loud! Usually i would just go to Mattie's house. But even then i don't get much sleep, if you catch my drift. Kesesese. But seriously, Bruder needs to sound proof his room or go to Italy's house at night.

Gilbird does have his eye on a chick down the street. She's small like him but she's pure white! She's really awesome,too. He gets mad at me when i tell him they'd make cute babies together. So, naturally, i say it often! Kesese~ Gilbird is very popular with the ladies. I say it's his awesomnes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Awesome Gilbert

Can I worship you?

Dear Gilbird

I must say you and your awesomeness should go to that little crush of yours and get it on! You are way too awesome to get rejected, make little Gilchick babies!...pwease?

Hey,

Of course you can worship me! There's even a church made in my honor! It's called the Church of Awesome. Theres one in every town in every state in every country. Become a member of your local Church of Awesome today!

I'll let Gilbird write this reply

I'm sort of nervous. I've never felt this way about a girl before. But if you insist, i will go to Girlbird and ask her out. My Awesomeness will surely win her over! I promise we will make adoreable Gilbabies and i will send pictures of them!

Gilbird says ''Send in more reviews!''

Prussia. OUT :D


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Gilbert,

It's me the AWESOME Alice F. Jones here. It's been SO long since we last met, how you doing?

I great here in Texas, you should visit, and the weather is(shall I say) AWESOME.

Are you still living in your brothers house or have you "moved on?"

Hope I see you soon,

The Confederacy

Heyay!

Wazzup Allie? Man, we haven't talked in FOREVER! I'm doin' Awesome, as usual.

I was thinkin' 'bout visiting ya' but then some stuff came up. But I'm free now! Hit me up and we'll make it a date ;)

I don't ''live'' with bruder and more. I stay at my own place. It's a one bedroom apartment. It comes in handy for when certain Canadian or Austrian nations stop by, know what I mean? You should come check it out! It's looked great after I let France decorate it, then I lived in it for a week.

Cant wait to see you

Prussia, OUT :D

Gilbird says ''send in more reviews!''


	8. Chapter 8

Ohi Prussia.

I just want to know why your being such a gary-sue in this fanfic ? I mean really, you have to a least have ONE thing wrong with you. Cause if you didn't that would just be silly.

So the question I have to ask is what is your defect ? I need to know. Don't worry I won't tell Austria.

Love,

Pocky

P.S.

How large is Prussia?

00000000

Hey,

'kay I am NOT a Gary-Sue! I am just naturally flawless~. AGHS NO JKCFSDBHCVDBHCVL,CC,N,DMVCNDVKVD

Hello, sorry about that. This is Gilbird and I would like to start by saying, Gilbert is in NO WAY flawless! He snores really loud, he sometimes sucks his thumb, he is a TERRIBLE singer, he is not as good with the ladies as you would think. The last girl in his room was Hungary, and she just came in to kick his ass and leave. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there are others but I don't want to give away all his flaws.

I hate you, Gilbird! Okay, if I get a letter from Austria mentioning ANY of this, I WILL kill you and maybe cook Gilbird. SO DON'T TELL HIM! Or Hungary!

How large is Prussia? Like in, size or in SIIIIIZE! Cuz if it's the second one then its 5 METERS! But I don't know the like radius or whatever of my Country.

Prussia, OUT :D

Gilbird says 'keep sending in reviews!'


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Prussia-nii,

PRUSSIA-NIIIIIIII! Do you remember me? Does Luddy-nii speak of me?

It's me! Nauru! I used to be colony of his! I once threw a coconut at you when I was kid(I thought you were a vampire and I bolted cuz I thought I killed ya). Sorry! ^^' But I threw it pretty hard and it hit your head. You might not remember.

Let's grab a beer if you want(can Gilbird-chan drink?)!

Love,

Republic of Nauru

P.S. Tell Germany-nii I said 'hello'!

000000000000000000000000000

Yooo,

THAT WAS YOU? WHY'D YOU DO THAT? I COULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FOR A WEEK! And I had a huge bump on my head. *ahem* what I MEANT to say was, The Awesome me didn't even feel that coconut! I'm so awesome that my awesomness deflected the coconut from even touching my awesome, sexy, self.

Yeah, Ludwig sometimes talks about ya, you know, when he's not all over Italy. I think he sent you a birthday present. Did you get it? If not, Ludwig's gonna be PISSED! Hahaha thatd be sooo funny! But seriously,hope you got it.

Dude, let's totally go drinkin'

Gilbird can drink! Hes almost as good as me. Gilbird isn't a big a lightweight as you'd think. So, lets do it! Anytime im game!

Prussia, OUT :D

Gilbird says 'Send in more reviews!'


	10. Chapter 10

Prussia,

I see you haven't changed at all. Honestly, you'd thuink being dissolved would have tamed you a bit. Well, one can only dream...

Can you tell that Froggy friend of yours to stop FUCKING BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! ESPECIALLY WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON!

Ahem.

All the best,

England.

P.S. Me and Denmark are going out drinking tomorrow, are you coming?

P.P.S. I refuse to write to your pet bird. How is that thing still alive?

Dear you uptight, pompous homo,

Why would the awesome me want to change? I'm too awesome to change! Why,oh,why does EVERYONE bring up me being dissolved? Its not that big a deallll! GOTT! FRUSTRATION!

Hrmm… even if I DID tell Francy to leave you alone, he probably wouldn't cause, he's, y'know France. Besides, being naked is his thing. Like, Tony's thing is tomatoes, my thing is beer and being awesome , France's thing is nudity and rape!

Plus, its really fun to see you get worked up! America agrees too. Oh, speaking of America, he wants me to tell you not to go in your car or bathroom for a while. He won't tell me why, just don't do it. If you do, please have someone there to take a picture for me and others!

I don't think I can, *sadface* Ludwig is cutting me off since last time I got drunk, I almost seduced Italy. Totally pissed that bruder didn't let me go through with it!

Gilbird lives with me, my awesome-ness rubbed off on him so now he must be immortal or something.

Its cool though, Gilbird doesn't even want a letter from YOU!

Prussia , OUT! :D

Gilbird says 'send in more reviews!'


End file.
